To Protect a Secret
by Pastel Blossom
Summary: Canada and America are spending time together talking. They decided to try and figure out England and France's opinions of them. An accident happens and they both turn into girls. They try to hide that fact without letting anyone know. Use of human names. Main: UK/fem! US Side: one-sided France/fem! US, eventual France/fem! Canada.
1. Quality Time

**I don't own Hetalia, but it would be nice if I did.**

**England: O_O Heavens no.**

**Me: Oh hush. America and England would be together if I owned Hetalia.**

**Chapter 1: Quality Time**

Alfred and his brother Matthew are having family time together at Matt's house. The Canadian and the American are watching a movie when suddenly Al decides to spring a personal question on his twin.

"Say, what do you think of Francis?" America casually brought up.

Matt, who was currently drinking iced tea, choked and sprayed the tea all over. "What made you bring that up all of a sudden?"

Alfred smirked. "Oh, no reason. I'm just curious."

Matt started blushing. "He's just a friend!" He replied defensively. "How about Arthur, then?!" he shot back at America.

"Oh, Iggy?" Al grinned. "Iggy's fun to tease, especially when he gets mad."

_And he's so cute when he gets pissed._

"Oh come on! It's obvious you like Arthur!" Canada threw up his hands in frustration, but also secretly happy that the conversation was veering away from France and Canada's love life.

Alfred was not convinced. "No I don't! It's obvious that you have a crush on France! So, how about this, we try to figure out whether they like us without telling them outright."

"So, how are we going to do that?" Canada gasped.

"Easy. I know how to get Arthur to crack," America replied cunningly. He was planning on getting England drunk.

"But I don't know how to get France to confess," Mattie complained.

Alfred patted him on the head. "I'll help you think of something after I work on Iggy."

_~Some time later~_

"Iggy. Iggy. Hey Iggy!" America popped up by England, who was walking to the exit of the Conference Room.

"AGH! Don't scare me like that you idiotic moron!" Startled and annoyed, the English nation snapped.

"Let's go to the bar today. Please? Please? Please?" Alfred begged.

"No. I am fairly busy. Go away."

Al pouted plaintively. "Aw, come on. Why not? It'll be fun."

Exasperated, Arthur gave in. "You just want to laugh at me getting drunk."

_~Some time later~_

"Why, you blithering idiot…why did you leave me…" England blubbered and then promptly fell asleep on the counter.

Alfred sighed, then hoisted the Brit onto his shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home."

America unlocked Arthur's house with the key he slipped out of the British nation's pocket and let himself in. Carrying England to his room, he gently laid him on the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

Alfred made his way downstairs when he was struck by a sudden bit of curiosity. _I wonder what kind of weird magic stuff Iggy keeps down there in the basement._

Chuckling to himself, America made his way down the basement steps.

Outside, it had started raining and a storm was brewing.

Alfred cracked open a dusty old book with runes on it. He sneezed, then blew the dust off of it. _Let's see, what should I do? Oh I know! Give France a cold! No, wait, I'm going to make England confess!_

Unfortunately for him, he had gotten the wrong book. Lightning flashed outside and a bottle rolled off the shelf. It fell on the open book in America's hands and glowed bright green.

There was a flash.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Leave some reviews please!**

**America: *shows up eating a burger***

**Me: Honestly, those are not very good for you in excess.**

**America: But they're so good! *mumbles through a mouthful***


	2. A Shocking Surprise

**A/N: I actually updated a story for once! *claps for myself***

***awkward silence ensues***

**Uh, never mind.**

**Please enjoy!~**

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Surprise**

America found himself on the floor, the book lying next to him. _Oh shoot. I gotta put the book back and hide the bottle._

He stuffed the book somewhere random on the shelf and hid the empty bottle behind some other ones before climbing up the stairs again.

_Weird, my clothes seem baggier than usual. And why do I feel so short all of a sudden?_

America decided to check in the bathroom. _What…holy…what just happened?! I have curves and longer hair and boobs. Okay, I'm a girl! Is this permanent?! Oh wait. I think that book said "Perma" or something. Oh shit._

America was so shocked that she ran out of England's house. (**A/N: Yes, she. Now that America's a girl, I'm switching to female pronouns and whatnot.**)

_What if he wakes up and finds that I turned into a girl? I can't let him see me like this. This is so embarrassing._

Realizing that her vision was blurry, America took off Texas and put her glasses in her pocket. _I don't need these anymore. Do I?_

Hoisting up her loose clothing, she ran off into the rain to find a warm place to stay for the night.

* * *

_**England**_

England woke up to find himself in his bed, covered by blankets. _America must have brought me home yesterday. But where is he?_

He got up and made his way downstairs to find a note left on the table.

_Hey Iggy!_

_I had something come up so I left early to go take care of it. Don't go looking for me. I'll be fine, I promise._

_America_

Confused, Arthur wondered what business Alfred would have in the middle of the night.

* * *

_**America **_

_I had made my way to a dry inn, sopping wet, and stayed there for the night. But now, I have to leave before Iggy caught me. If he found out, I'd never hear the end of it, and he would be so mad about the whole messing-with-his-magic-stuff part. Not to mention, I'm going to get some major crap from the other nations, the girl jokes and France's perversion._

The owner had taken pity on the poor girl and supplied her with some food. America had thanked him and was now currently making her way back to her own home.

_Wait until Canada finds out. He's going to freak. _She sighed.

_~With Canada~_

"Really, Al? Why am I not surprised? Because whatever you did affected me as well. I'm a girl too now! Is it too much to ask you to be careful?!" Canada said, shaking her head. (**A/N: Yup Canada is a girl too because of the twin bond thing connecting the two. I know it's kinda confusing.**)

"Well, Mad, I wanted to find out. But yeah, at this point, I don't think he'll be happy with me for messing with his magic things. In fact, I'd be pretty shocked if he didn't outright hate me for what I did."

Maddie sighed. "Al, I mean Aly, Arthur could never hate you. In fact, I think that he can't stay mad at you because he raised you ever since you were little."

"But, but I really messed up big time! And we're both stuck in these bodies. Probably forever."

"I think we should change out of these huge clothes into something that actually fits first." Canada pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't a girl before! Of course I wouldn't have girls' clothes! And I don't want anyone at the meeting to know about my little mishap!"

Canada rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'll figure out something. The meeting's not up for some time. Just wear your normal clothes at the meeting and I'll fill them up with stuffing to make it look normal. If you can get through that, you'll be safe."

America hugged Canada. "You're the best, bro! I mean sis. Whoops."

**A/N: Hehe, what's going to happen now? Tune in and we'll find out! Oh I'm sorry if anyone is confused about anything.**

**Canada: I have a bad feeling about this...**


End file.
